supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara's Skirmishes (The Primordials)
The continuous battle that is sometimes called Amara's skirmishes were a series of fights between God's four Archangels and Chaos' Shard over the course of many years. History After Pagan imprisoned Chaos in the Primordial Prison, the Being of Darkness used his power to split a piece of himself off and crack a hole in the walls of his prison. This shard was named Amara, and it was given the task of releasing Chaos from his prison. Conflicts Amara would routinely confront Heaven when she believed it to be possible to reach Heylel and destroy the Mark of Chaos. Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel would assist their brother in confronting Amara, and together the four drove her away many times. Unbeknownst to them was that Amara's mere presence increased the influence of the Mark of Chaos which, at the beginning, was negligible. God was willing to intervene with His son's battles, the four of them assured their father that they were up to the task. While He was worried about them, God saw that they were capable and willing so He let them continue to drive away Amara for many years. At some point in these conflicts, The Scribe of God, Metatron, was observing a newly formed solar system and was located by Amara, who influenced him and convinced the angel that the Archangels weren't to be trusted. The Final Events Eventually, the Marks influence caused Helel to grow envious of God's love for humanity and betray Heaven, tricking Gadreel into letting him into the Garden of Eden and torturing two humans who would become the demon Mundus and Lilith in the process. God left shortly after this event, saddened at how what He viewed to be His greatest creations were attacking and hurting one another. When he was cast out of Heaven by Michael on God's orders, Lucifer was approached by Amara who attempted to cut a deal with him. Instead of cooperating with the Shard of Chaos, Lucifer as he was now known tricked her and used an altered version of the Mark of Chaos to seal Amara away too, giving it to Cain after finally removing the curse from himself. Aftermath Heaven lost four very important individuals and its most prized artifacts by the time Amara was finally dealt with, God left as He was saddened by the events that had occurred, Gabriel hid from his family with Pagan's help after seeing them fight so long. Heylel had fallen and was now a cruel, evil being and was imprisoned in a Cage. Metatron also hid from Heaven's sight, having succumbed to Amara's influence and took the Word of God with him, depriving the Angels of their ability to revive after death. Amara had also left two fail-safes in the event of her death, one of which would attack Heaven shortly after her imprisonment. Ultimately, the far less powerful Amara caused Heaven to enter a tumultuous time, which was more than Chaos did, and they would feel the losses for eons to come. Category:Battles Category:The Primordials